


Dinner Revelations

by lionheartedghost



Series: Brighter Days [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedghost/pseuds/lionheartedghost
Summary: “So the guy’s stuck, right,” Chim said, gesticulating with one hand, “like, he’s literally leaning out of the window, half in, half out.”Karen frowned. “So what, you go inside and pull him back in?”“Couldn’t work out which apartment he was in,” Hen said. “We had to go up the ladder and get him down.”“Like when Buck had to come and get Harry off the roof,” Denny said.Follow-up to 'Calling for Back-Up'.
Series: Brighter Days [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560778
Comments: 15
Kudos: 235





	Dinner Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bathenafan14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathenafan14/gifts).



> Thank you to bathenafan14 and to the Tumblr anon who both asked for a sequel to the last fic, with Athena finding out about the roof incident and Buck and the firekids being lectured together. Thank you for prompting!

Buck had had a feeling Athena and Bobby would find out eventually. And really, he should’ve seen it coming the moment Bobby had invited them all over for dinner.  
  
“So the guy’s stuck, right,” Chim said, gesticulating with one hand, “like, he’s literally leaning out of the window, half in, half out.”  
  
Karen frowned. “So what, you go inside and pull him back in?”  
  
“Couldn’t work out which apartment he was in,” Hen said. “We had to go up the ladder and get him down.”  
  
“Like when Buck had to come and get Harry off the roof,” Denny said. He sipped at his water, holding the glass carefully in both hands.  
  
The clatter of cutlery against plates fell away.  
  
Athena looked calmly across at him. “I’m sorry, Denny, what was that?”  
  
“When Harry got stuck on the roof and May called Buck and-” he broke off suddenly, turning to glare at Harry beside him. “Stop _kicking_ me.”  
  
“I see.” Athena picked up her fork again, nodding for the rest of the table to resume eating. “When was this, May?”  
  
“Last weekend when I watched the boys,” she admitted.  
  
“Mmhm.” Athena’s gaze drifted to Buck; Buck kept his eyes fixed on his plate. He could feel her eyes on him, Bobby’s too, not to mention the curious sideways glances from Maddie and Chim and Hen and Karen. He pushed the last of his food around the edge of his plate.  
  
They finished eating in silence.  
  
“Well,” Hen piled the empty plates together in the middle of the table, ‘I’m kinda sensing the need for a family meeting, so we’ll leave you to it. Thanks for dinner, Bobby. Perfect as always.”  
  
“You’re welcome to stick around,” Athena said. “take the living room. We’ll be in after we talk to our kids.” The others stood, half-full drinks in hand. Buck rose from the table ready to follow them; Athena pointed a finger in his direction. “Oh, not you. You sit back down.”  
  
Buck sat. He swallowed nervously.  
  
“ _Their kids_ ,” Hen whispered to Chim as they left the room.  
  
Chim laughed.  
  
“So,” Bobby said evenly, looking around the table at them each in turn, “who wants to get their story in first?”  
  
“It was only the roof of the guesthouse,” Harry muttered. “It’s not even that high.”  
  
“Oh, so that’s okay?” Athena raised her eyebrows.  
  
“I swear I only left them alone for a minute, mom. I went inside for a glass of water and I came back and Harry was up there and then he got stuck and I didn’t want you to be mad so I called Buck for help and-“  
  
“May, honey, breathe,” Athena interrupted gently. “I don’t blame you for whatever stupid thing your brother did. And I’m glad you called Buck for help, although next time I’d appreciate it if you called me or Bobby first.”  
  
“So… we’re not in trouble?” Harry asked.  
  
Athena laughed. “You’re grounded for climbing on the roof, and your sister’s grounded for not telling me.” She turned to Buck, who still seemed to be particularly interested in the pattern of the wooden tabletop. “Do you have anything to add, Evan?”  
  
Reluctantly, Buck met her eyes. “He promised me he wouldn’t do it again, if it helps?”  
  
Bobby resisted the urge to sigh. “Why didn’t you call us?”  
  
“I was going to, I just… I… We didn’t want you to worry, and I handled it and everyone was fine. I told them you’d find out anyway but…” Buck trailed off. “I’m really sorry, guys. This is on me. I should’ve told you.”  
  
“Buck,” Athena said firmly. “My kids trust you enough to call you for help. More than that, they called for help and you came. Thank you.”  
  
Buck gave her a weak smile.  
  
“Why isn’t Buck getting grounded for not telling you?” Harry demanded. “That’s not fair.”  
  
“They can’t ground Buck.” May rolled her eyes.  
  
Buck sighed dejectedly. “I’m sure they’ll find a way.”  
  
Athena looked thoughtfully at Bobby. Bobby looked back at her. “I had been thinking about washing my truck this weekend.”  
  
“What a great idea.” Athena smiled. “They can wash my car while they’re at it too.”  
  
“And I’m sure Michael would happily drop his car by,” Bobby tipped his head as he considered it. “That sounds like a fair amount of work for three people, don’t you think?”

*

Buck sank onto the couch beside Hen, leaning back against the cushions. Hen watched him with a crooked smile. “How’d it go?”

Buck looked tiredly at her. “I think I just got grounded.”

Hen cackled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> If you want to leave a prompt, you can put it in the comments below or send it to me on Tumblr [here](http://lionheartedghost.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
